narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayuuki Misaki
Ayūki Misaki (エーウキ ミサキ, Ayuuki Misaki) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Arisa. Background Ayuuki is the only child of the Takahiro Clan leader Kaishi, and of Sayuri, a member of the Misaki Clan. The Takahiro members had a lot of rules, one of them says that the child of the Clan Leader has to be a boy, so girls have to be killed for Clan's sake. To protect her daughter Sayuri said that Ayuuki isn’t Kaishi’s daughter and she took care of Ayuuki all alone. Unfortunately Sayuri died when Ayuuki was 5. From then on her father’s little brother, Ryū, took care of her. When her mother was still alive, Ayuuki was a good friend of Naruto because Sayuri promised Kushina to take care of him but after her death they didn’t talk that much. Ryuu was a good friend of Itachi, he even took care of Sasuke when Itachi left the Village so Ayuuki used to spend a lot of time with him, usually training. Ayuuki inherited her mother’s Kekkei Genkai, Crystal Release but also some abilities from her father's clan. Ayuuki's best friend was Enma Katsuki, older than her with 2 years. Even so, they were very close to each other. At the Academy she met Daichi, a boy that was talking all the time, but he made everyone feel better, even Ayuuki. She was also a close friend of Taki and Shikamaru; she loved playing Shogi with them. But most of time she was talking to Sasuke, because they spent a lot of time together, the other girls started to hate her because of that and called her Ponytail, even Sakura and Ino called her so. But she ignored them, because she had friends that also loved her, Enma was one of them, she was like her older sister. Unfortunately Enma, just like Sasuke, left the village. Being all alone she started training with Ryuu to become one of the strongest Kunoichi’s that have ever exist, that was her dream. Personality Before her mother’s death Ayuuki was a very kind child, even if she have never met her father. She used to play all the time with Naruto and the other children. After her mother’s death she started to be silent, she didn’t talk that much. Sasuke wanted to cheer her up when they were together with Ryuu and Itachi but even so she was still very sad. When Sasuke’s parents died he understood how she was feeling. Also Ayuuki was one of the few people that could understand his pain. In Part I she was quiet, sad and careless, she ignored the others. Since her mother’s accident she wasn’t the same, even if her friends always said nice things to her and tried to make her happy. When Sasuke and Enma leave the Village she becomes even sadder than before. In Part II, helped by Arisa, she could pass over the bad memories from the past and she could understand that she has a lot of friends and they were her real family. Tsunade noticed her powers and trained her to develop them. She always hated her father because she thought that he left her and her mother by purpose and blamed him for her mother’s death. Her dream is now to protect her friends no matter what and prove her father that she’s stronger than any other Takahiro. All in all Ayuuki is a very stubborn person and never forgets her word. Also she’s very ambitious and never gives up a fight. Appearance Ayuuki has long bright brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She keeps her hair in a long ponytail made from 5 rings that keeps it straight. Her favorite color is blue, that’s why her outfits are always so blue but also combined with white and other colors. In Part I she wears bark blue-green shorts, a blue and white top, white ninja shoes, black gloves and the village forehead protector. In part II she wears a dark blue skirt, black shorts, a blue and white top , black gloves, white shoes that resemble Tsunade’s shoes and the village forehead protector. She also has bandages on both arms. The ones from her right arm are from training but those from the left arm cover a pentagram. Abilities Kekkei Genkai At the beginning of the series she’s already one of the strongest children in her class. At 8 she could use already Crystal Release, being one of the youngest users of this Kekkei Genkai. In Shippuden her abilities increase a lot, her Crystal Release is even better than Guren’s, now she’s able to crystallize even chakra, wind and fire. Also in Shippuden she learns a technique called The Supreme Crystal created by her mother. This technique uses very much chakra, 300% of an usual shinobi chakra. Using one of the hands (Ayuuki and her mother are right-handers) the person create a crystal nucleus covered of chakra. Only those who have the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai can create this Jutsu, but that’s not it, they must be able to create a huge quantity of Chakra, Ayuuki’s trick is her long hair. Actually her own hair is very short, it’s as long as Sakura’s, the rest of it is pure Chakra, she learned this from her mother. Ayuuki’s chakra level is 350% of a normal ninja’s. Unfortunately this Jutsu is very rare; if she uses it frequently she can die. Because of the danger of the Jutsu, Arisa places a mark on her left hand so she may use it only when the Chakra level is very high, but the mark may be destroyed.Her best ability is discovering the weak point of the enemy also she is very good at Taijutsu. Stats Part I Introduction Arc At the beginning of part I Ayuuki finds out that Taki Itsuno and Daichi Akira are going to be her teammates in Team 27. Also she meets her future sensei, Arisa Hyuuga. Before being trained by Arisa they had a little test. She wanted to see if they can work as a team. Even if Taki was weak Daichi helped him and together, the three of them could pass Arisa’s test. When the team started to have missions Ayuuki thought that they’re only a waste of time, she only wanted to train more and more. But one day they had a mission, they had to protect a kid and take him safely to Village Hidden in the Sound. The mission wasn’t as easy as they thought; it was actually an A-rank mission. Ayuuki and her teammates gave their best and fortunately the kid was safe. The mission was Arisa’s plan; she wanted to make Ayuuki understand that the true strength comes out when you’re protecting someone and Ayuuki understood that. Chūnin Exam Arc The Chunin exam was very important for Ayuuki, she wanted to pass it no matter what. Ibiki’s exam was easy for them; they understood what he really meant and because of Taki’s brain they could pass with no problems. In the forest, using her Crystal Release, her team won a scroll quickly. They were the second team to finish the exam, after Gaara’s. In the preliminary matches of the exam she fought a boy from the Village Hidden in the Sound. She couldn’t use Crystal Release because of the sounds he used; the crystals were destroyed at an atomic level. Fortunately, she was able to use taijutsu to defeat her opponent. In the final Chunin Exam matches she fought with a girl that could use Lava Release. She didn’t want to lose in front of her father so she used the Supreme Crystal Jutsu. But she used only 50% of her chakra because the girl would have died. She won that battle but she had a lot of injuries because of the jutsu. Invasion of Konoha Arc Because of her technique she couldn’t move her body so she was useless in the battle. When she recovers she’s trained by Ryuu for some months, out of the village. Ryuu teaches her a lot of new Jutsus one of them is the Summoning Technique; she could summon any kind of bird. When she returns finds out that Sasuke left. After some weeks Enma tells her that she must leave because she has an important mission and maybe she’ll never come back again. Being all alone she focuses on her work and missions, she’s even trained by Tsunade in the Medical Ninjutsu, after that she’s able to heal herself without Taki’s help. Part II Ayuuki is already a Chuunin and she can master Crystal Release at a high level. Team 27 is still complete and Arisa is training them. Kazekage Rescue Arc Ayuuki and Daichi join Gaara’s Rescue Team and Ayuuki also fights Deidara. Tsunade sends her in the mission of capturing the Three Tail because she had the same ability as Guren. Guren was Sayuri’s little cousin, so she’s Ayuuki’s aunt. They didn’t like each other that much. After that mission Ayuuki could develop her Crystal Release. Ryuu being a close friend of Itachi knew all the truth about him and he told Ayuuki what really happened. She was very confused but at the end understood that Sasuke’s the one that has to take a decision and she doesn’t have to interfere, even so she never thought that Sasuke will kill Itachi. In a night Tobi appears in her room and says that he wants to tell her the truth about her mother’s death. She thinks that the best thing she can do is listening to his lies. She knew that Akatsuki would like to make her join them for her power. Tobi told her ‘You’re still a child that doesn’t understand what the others really want from her. I’ll tell you what they want; they want you to be their tool for controlling the whole world. They want your power, they don’t care about your feelings. Because of Konoha Sasuke and Enma left, because of Konoha Itachi killed his clan. Even Tsunade and Arisa know the truth. And your mother, poor her, she was killed by a Konoha ANBU in order to protect you. Your mother was supposed to be the tool but she failed, she wasn’t as strong as they want so they made you suffer in order to become stronger than her. They use you just like Sasuke, fortunately he left the Village and now he’s safe. Don’t you see?! You’re all alone, even your father hates you for being a tool.’ Even if she’s very confused she understands that she doesn’t have to believe him and she told Tobi that she has to think at this. A few weeks later she meets Tobi again and fights him but he teleported in another place before the fight ended. Ayuuki had lots of missions and she didn’t have that much time for other things… in one of those missions she met the daughter of the Raikage, Sakiko, a girl that had everything she wanted, her father always protected her and gave her everything he had, but Sakiko was sad because she wanted to be as strong as her dad and her uncle Bee. One night some ninjas kidnapped the daughter of the Raikage. Ayuuki had a mission that night in Kumogakure and she heard Sakiko screaming for help. She saved her and returned to Raikage’s residence. Raikage A wanted to give Ayuuki a reward but she refused, she said: ‘Anyone would do the same’. Saskiko admired Ayuuki from the first time they met but she admired her more after this. Sakiko said loud: ‘You’ll be my SENSEI from now on! ’ Ayuuki started laughing and said that she doesn’t have time to play with kids, but Sakiko said that she really wants to be as strong as Ayuuki. Raikage A told Sakiko that Ayuuki can’t train her because she’s a Konohagakure ninja, but Saki didn’t give up. After all Ayuuki accepted to train her for 2 weeks. After those 2 weeks Sakiko became pretty strong, she could use 3 new Jutsus, but Ayuuki had to go back in Konoha. Saki started crying and Ayuuki slapped her, she said that a ninja doesn’t have to cry in front of someone else. Ayuuki started to care about that annoying girl but she returned in Konoha. Invasion of Pain Arc When the fight against Pain and Konoha started Ayuuki and Daichi tried to defeat Pain, they thought that they could kill him but they were wrong. Pain tried to kill Taki but Ayuuki defended him saying: ‘Thanks for still being my friend… now leave… and take care of Ryuu.’ Daichi was already dead, using her last powers she dragged to Daichi’s body and hold his hand and then she whispered slowly: ‘I always loved you, forgive me for not telling this until now, seems like I lost you anyway.’ After this she passed away. As everyone knows Nagato revived all the persons who died during Pain’s attack. Ayuuki came back to life and saw that Daichi was still dead. She screamed: ‘Please don’t leave me… not you.’ But Daichi was revived too and he started laughing of Ayuuki’s reaction, he said: ‘So I have to die to hear you telling me I love you again?’ Ayuuki hugged him and answered: ‘No!’ After 3 weeks from Pain’s attack in the Village came an old women that wanted to talk to Tsunade,''' '''her name was Ai Misaki and she said that wants to see her granddaughter. Ayuuki was pretty amazed when she saw her because there was no information about her mother’s family. Then Ai told her that she could return with her in the Village Hidden in the Rock, but Ayuuki refused. She was very happy for meeting her grandmother and she wanted to find out a lot of things about her mother, but even so she couldn’t leave Konoha because there were her friends. Since her meeting with her grandmother she has done a few travels in the Village Hidden in the Rock to meet her again. She was happy again, even if her parents weren’t with her. When Ryuu told Ayuuki that Sasuke killed Itachi she was very shocked, she couldn’t believe that her childhood friend could kill one of the strongest ninjas, she knew that something wasn’t right. Five Kage Summit Arc {C Ayuuki knew that something wasn’t all right with Itachi’s death and she was wondering why Sasuke doesn’t return to the Village if his revenge is over. She remembered that Tobi told her a long time ago ‘Itachi killed his clan for Konoha’s sake’ then she realized that Tobi should have told Sasuke the truth. She’s sure that Sasuke will attack Danzo, because he was responsible of his family death. She takes the decision to leave and go to the meeting of the Kages with Taki and Daichi. When she arrives Sasuke is already there. She fights him and uses her Supreme Crystal Jutsu to attack him. But she fails protecting Danzo. Shinobi World War Arc Ayuuki takes part to the war, she’s a member of the Fourth Division led by Gaara. During the war Ayuuki had to fight a summoned person, Suiren Misaki, the only person who survived Madara’s attack against the old Misaki Clan. Suiren was known as ‘The Stong Misaki’ in the ninja world; being a 100% Misaki her abilities had no impurities. Ayuuki tried to defeat her but Suiren was too strong. Ayuuki was almost dead but she wanted to use a sealing jutsu, before this she said ‘I don't care if I die, I'm just happy that I could protect my friends.’, the jutsu she wanted to use was one of the jutsus created by Sayuri, but it needed a lot of chakra, if the person doesn’t have enough chakra the Jutsus uses that person’s vital energy and the person dies. Ayuuki’s chakra wasn’t enough but she didn’t care about it, she knew that no one else could stop Suiren. When she was about to use her jutsu Suiren attacked her but Daichi saved her saying: ‘You already know that I won’t let you die until you marry me, don’t you?’ … Suiren started laughing and compared Ayuuki to Sayuri, Sayuri summoned Suiren a lot of times because she wanted to find out many things about the Misaki Clan, also Sayuri used Suiren in fights. Suiren said: ‘ You’ll never be as strong as Sayuri, she’s a legend you’re just nothing … she changed the Ninja world, she made it better, you’ll never become as good as her. Never!’ Ayuuki got really pissed and said: ‘Maybe I’ll never be as good as her but I will try and I will never give up, that’s what really matters.’ Daichi gave Ayuuki his chakra so she could use the jutsu without risking her life. She could seal Suiren without dying. Trivia *The name "Misaki' means "beautiful blossom" and the name "Ayuuki" is derivated from "Yuuki" that means "courage". Put together, her name (Ayuuki Misaki) means "beautiful courageous blossom". *FAVORITE FOOD: Ramen, Rice Balls, Chahan (Fried Rice) *LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Sushi, Spicy Food *HOBBY: Training, Shogi (Japanese Chess) *ASSIGNMENTS COMPLETED: 25 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 32 B-rank, 21 A-rank, 10 S-rank Quotes *(To herself) "This is the life!" *(To herself) "Loneliness is my best friend." *(To Naruto) "For me you’re already a Hokage." *(To Sasuke) "This kind of pain, I know how it feels but if you won’t change, it’s going to hurt even more." *(To Enma) "I couldn’t understand what friendship is, until now." *(To Daichi) "For me you’re special because you’re you." *(To Taki) "You’re the brain of all our missions!" *(To Arisa) "I’ll prove you that I’m stronger than any other Misaki!" *(To her mother) "I’m so happy because I’m your child, thank you!" Links Ayuuki is an OC/ RPC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Adina Anca (LovexLala on PhotoBucket) *PhotoBucket http://s1196.photobucket.com/profile/LovexLaLa/index *deviantArt http://ayuuki.deviantart.com/ *FaceBook http://www.facebook.com/adinaxanca Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Female Category:FINAL